


Hand In Mine

by loustreasure



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Shy Harry, a little bit of sophiam, a really short drabble, louis is shy as well, school fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 21:14:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4278156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loustreasure/pseuds/loustreasure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis just started dating and both are too shy to hold hands. (Harry is 10, Louis is 12)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hand In Mine

**Author's Note:**

> I WON THE COMPETITION!
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated ! :)
> 
> twitter: @blouwnkisses

 

''But you have to hold his hand, Lewis. That's just how it works!''

''Shut up Neil, you don't know anything about dating!''

''Woah, take that back, Tommo, I'm three steps forward than you. Did you forget that i am the one who set you up with Harry? This isn't how you treat someone who--''

''Alright Niall, since talking to you won't solve any problem, i'll go look for Zayn. He has the most logical advice in the mean times. Unlike you,'' Louis rolled his eyes before standing up and looked around for his best mate. Niall shrugged his shoulders and started laughing.

''What's so funny lads? Looks like i missed something?'' A familiar voice connected to Louis' brain.

''Zayn finally , i almost went insane''

''YO, ZAYN! You gotta hear this bro our sass masta is blushing because he wants to hold Harry's hand but don't know how!'' Niall added with a whisper ''It's an even bigger thing than that time he had a crush on that curly boy''

Zayn started to giggle but stopped when he realized how red Louis' face was. 

''Oh my God it's a big thing'' Zayn turned to Niall, he mouthed ''i know right,'' and nodded his head to Louis who sighed in confusion.

 

\---

 

''I don't know, Harry. It just kind of happened when i started holding hands with Sophia'' Said Liam when Harry confessed about him wanting to hold hands with Louis.

''Uh, but, Liam, i don't know how to start it. I don't want him to dislike me because i'm like, too clingy....'' Said Harry, furrowing his eyebrows.

''Maybe you can start with little touches? Like pretend you accidentally touched his hand. I used to do that"

''Isn't that a little bit too much? Am i not being 'Aggresive' if i do that?" Harry looked really, really confused-- and nervous-- that Liam thought it was quite funny.

''I think Louis will start first, Harry. Do you really want to hold his hand?''

"Of course, Liam. We've been dating for a week now and I don't like the fact that we haven't held hands! He even calls me 'Baby Cakes' and 'Sweetcheeks'!''

Liam saw sparkles in Harry's eyes when he talked about it, and it took everything in him not to roll his eyes.

 

\---

 

Louis took a deep breath. He was walking around the halls in their school with Harry.  _Now it's_   _time,_ Louis thought.

He pretended to look at his shoes to make sure Harry's hand was around. He started with little touches on Harry's pinkie finger. Harry was a bit surprised, but he didn't move his hand an inch. He felt funny and his cheeks are hot, and he felt silly for being  _extremely_ nervous for such thing. 

Harry realized Louis was feeling the same thing and he decided to help.

He intertwined his pinkie finger with Louis' , and then Louis did with another finger, then another, another.....

It was like a slow motion for both of them.

Harry could feel the butterflies in his tummy and Louis could hear his own heartbeat.

And when their hands are finally intertwined--perfectly intertwined-- Louis could see stars. He was just so happy.

Harry looked up at Louis--who was a bit taller than him-- and whispered ''Your hand is soft,'' Hearing it made Louis smile so wide it hurts.

 

Even after Niall came out of nowhere and said "the next step is cheek kisses!!" with a cheerful tone of talking, and after Zayn and Liam came out too and admitted that they had been 'spying' on the two of them the whole time (it was Niall's idea, obviously)--which made Harry's face turn red--Louis did not loosen his grip on Harry's hand. That means a lot to Harry he felt stupid about it.

And if Harry sent Louis tons of kisses emojis the night after, and an embarassing amount of 'i love you''s , no one has to know.


End file.
